She Can Get It
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: Cherry goes to the Curtis residence to ask out Ponyboy, but does fate have something in store for her and a different Curtis brother? Cherry x Darry. Contains SMUT! Please read and review, thanks! :)
1. Chapter 1

She Can Get It

Contains: LOS (Lots of smut), swearing

Pairing: Darry x Cherry (Charry)

A/N: I don't know it's 6 in the morning and I'm bored.

Cherry Valance was on her way to the Curtis residence. She wore a new dress and dolled herself up.

She wanted to hang out with Ponyboy. After her and Bob had broken up, she really wanted to go out with Ponyboy. She knows he's mad at her because she rejected him before, but she wanted to apologize and ask him out.

Cherry walked over onto the porch and knocked on the front door. A very tall and muscular man opened the door. This must be Darry, Cherry thought.

"Hello, is Ponyboy Curtis home?"

"Oh, uh, he's out with his friends at the moment. Are you as well a friend of his?"

Cherry smiled sweetly. "Yeah, we're real good friends."

"Please please, come inside. Ponyboy will be home in twenty minutes or so."

Cherry flashed a smile as she awkwardly walked inside and sat on the couch, smoothing out her dress as Darry had sat in his chair to read a book.

"So, are you Ponyboy's oldest brother Darry?"

"Yes."

"Oh...what do you do for a living?"

"I roof houses."

"That's nice..."

The room went silent for a few seconds.

"Do you go to school with him?" Darry asked, not looking away from his book.

"Hmm?"

Darry then looked at her. "Do you go to school with Ponyboy."

"Yeah, we go to the same school but we mostly talk outside of school."

"Ah. Are you his girlfriend or something? What's your name anyway?"

Cherry reddened and waved her hands nervously. "No, no! We-we're not dating or anything, we're only friends, yeah. And I'm Cherry Valance."

"Hmm, Cherry...that's a nice name."

"My real name's Sherri, but I go by Cherry."

Darry smiled. "Because of your hair, right?"

Cherry nodded and smiled back. "You dig okay."

A few seconds passed by. Was Ponyboy out with that piece of trash Dallas again?

"Are you sure you're not his girlfriend or somethin?'"

Cherry then sighed. "Well...we are just friends...but I was hoping we would end up as...y'know...somethin' more..."

Then Darry sighed. "Ponyboy's very irresponsible and cluttered. He—"

"Hey, Darry. I'm home," Sodapop announced walking through the door.  
"Who's this little cutie?"

"I'm Cherry!" She said with a broad grin, standing up and curtsying. Sodapop kissed her hand as she blushed and giggled.

Darry, unamused, cleared his throat.

"I'm waiting for Ponyboy," she said.

"Well then Ponyboy sure is a lucky man."

Cherry then blushed and giggled again.

Darry just wanted to yell at Sodapop to go away. Why'd he have to come home so early? Wait...why was Darry even so mad all of a sudden?

"Am I allowed to come see him often?"

Sodapop winked. "Sure, baby. You can come everyday if you like."

"Hehe...alright."

"Wanna play some gin rummy?" Sodapop offered.

Cherry nodded cheerfully. "Sure!"

"Hey, Darry, you in?" Soda called out.

"Nah, I'm okay." Darry said as he turned back to his book.

Sodapop and Cherry walked into the kitchen as Darry threw his book across the room, sighing as he held his head in his hand.

Why was he so stressed all of a sudden? It's so annoying how Soda always steals girls away... Darry thought. No. Darry shook his head. No no no. He could NOT have feelings for the girl who has a crush on his little brother, who is also 6 years younger than him!

But jeez, she really was beautiful, he thought. When he opened the door and saw her standing there, it was like he heard some sort of heavenly chorus in the background. She was just that beautiful.

Unfortunately, he was 20 and she was maybe 16. It would just be weird. That's why their conversation felt awkward—he didn't know how to talk to her.

"I win!" Soda exclaimed happily.

"Jeez, it's probably because you play it all the time. You're probably a pro."

"Got that right, Gary!"

"It's Cherry!" She said, laughing.

"Hey, I'm home," a voice shouted.

"Don't slam the door!" Sodapop yelled back.

Ponyboy walked in the room. "Oh. Why is Cherry here?" He said with a scowl.

"Oh...um...I just wanted to...can we talk outside?"

He hesitated. "Sure," he said, expressionless.

The two stepped out onto the back porch.

"What do you want? I have homework to do." Ponyboy said coldly, smoking a cigarette.

"Look, Ponyboy...I'm sorry I came all the way to your house and all, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything—"

"You don't get to apologize. It's your fault your ex-boyfriend's dead. It's your fault both Johnny and Dallas are dead too. You're the reason all of this has happened. And finally, you left me heartbroken and didn't care. It's too late for apologies. Goodbye, Cherry. You don't deserve any sympathy you ignorant twat."

Ponyboy walked back into his house, slamming the screen door shut behind him.

"Ponyboy!" Cherry yelled angrily. He didn't even look back.

Tears started streaming down Cherry's face as she fell to her knees and sobbed as it started to downpour outside. She felt something in her pocket. It was a gift she got from Ponyboy before, which was an emerald pendant.

"Reminded me of your beautiful eyes," Ponyboy said as he smiled, handing her the pendant a week ago.

"Thanks," Cherry mumbled, stuffing the pendant in her pocket so Bob wouldn't catch her with it.

Now she was the one begging for Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy...Ponyboy...Ponyboy..." She sobbed. It was so dark out. He never came back.

"Hey, are you all right?" She heard someone say.

"Ponyboy..."

"C'mon. I can drive you home. You live on the other side of town, right?"

Cherry's eyes were so filled with tears. "Y-yeah..."

The person lifted her from the ground, as she wiped her tears, but shreiked when she saw her cute new dress covered in mud.

"Here, wear this." Cherry turned and saw the person was the eldest Curtis brother.

He had put his coat on her as they walked to his truck.

Cherry was soaking wet from the rain. "Thank you," she said as she wiped her tears.

"No problem. What happened, if you don't mind me askin?'"

Cherry sniffled. Wow, even looking like a mess from the rain made her look beautiful, Darry thought.

"I simply apologized to Ponyboy and he started ragin' in my face, callin' me an ignorant twat and stuff, blaming me for everything that's happened these past few weeks…"  
She started crying again.

"Sherri...I know Ponyboy's my little kid brother and all, but he doesn't deserve someone like you. You know, you're pretty amazing. He's just missin' out on a great girl."

Cherry reddened. She felt something spark inside of her.

"What's your address?"

"Oh, here...just turn left after this and go straight past the park and turn left again."

After arriving at the destination, Cherry opened the door and stepped out. "Th-thanks a lot for the ride...see you around..." She mumbled sheepishly and ran inside her house.

Darry didn't drive off just yet. He stayed there on the curb, just thinking. He liked Cherry. He really, really liked her. He thought a whole lot more as he took a long deep sigh and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

She Can Get It (2)

Contains: LOTS OF SMUT and swearing

Pairing: Darry x Cherry (Charry)

A/N: Watched Man of Steel at the theatre today. Yelled "IT'S CHERRY THE SOC!" When Diane came on. WORTH IT.

What do you guys think of the couple "Cherry Coke?" Get it, 'cause Sodapop, coke...yeah.

CHAPTER 2

Cherry sat on her bed, watching the rain. She wrapped Darry's jacket around herself. It was so warm and cozy. She closed her door and lay down on her bed.

It even smelled like him too—aftershave and cologne.

This is paradise, Cherry thought, closing her eyes as she indulged herself in the scent of his jacket.

"Aw, fuck..." She moaned as her hand traveled down to in between her legs as she pulled off her dress and panties, pulling the covers over her.

She fluttered her eyelids closed as she indulged herself some more in the scent, touching herself.

"Mmm..." She rubbed her clit with her thumb and fingering herself, imagining things in her head...

"Mmph...Darry..." She moaned in her fantasy, as Darry cupped her breats in his hands as she moaned.

"Moan for me again, you naughty slut," Darry whispered, biting her earlobe.

"Mmmph! Darry!" She moaned as his thumbs would stroke over her nipples.

"Yeah...you like that? I bet you want me inside you now, don't you, you sexy bitch?"

Cherry returned to reality as she moaned out loud, cumming all over her hand.

"Darry..." She said to herself. What just happened? Did she just finger herself to her crush's oldest brother? Like gosh, he was 20! That would be illegal!

But my my, he was really beautiful, Cherry thought. With his extremely muscular and tall body, his sweetness and persona, and his scent...oh his scent...intoxicated her.

She reached over to put her pieces of clothing back on. Her hand moved to reach inside her dress pocket to pull out the pendant.

She sat up and stared at it for a real long while, thinking about Ponyboy. What did she think of him? Of course she thought the only reason he hates her is because of what's happened.

What about Sodapop? Boy, he was a real cutie. And he was very sweet, outgoing, and funny too. She could've asked him out if he didn't have a girlfriend.

And Darry—Cherry thought, she wanted him. She wanted him so badly. She wanted him to be with her at that moment, caress her body and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

He pulled her knees up and sighed to herself.

Darry was sitting down in his usual chair, reading his book. He really couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Cherry. She really was so beautiful. And her cheeriness was so cute.

Ponyboy was at school once again, but Sodapop had the day off.

"Hey, Darry, did I tell you something?"

"What?"

"I broke up with Sandy."

Darry closed his book and looked at him, bewildered. "Why?!"

Sodapop shrugged. "Didn't like her anymore. Kinda got my eye on a different little lady."

Darry bit his lip as he started to panic. Please don't be her... "Who is it?"

Sodapop smiled as he drank some coke. "That really cute girl that came over yesterday. The one Ponyboy rejected. Hell, maybe I can comfort her in my arms..."

Darry felt enraged. This could not be happening. It can't be.

"...and I'd sing for her, and cook her dinner—"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Darry yelled.

Soda's eyes clouded with fear as he winced. "I—I'm sorry, Darry...are you alright?"

Darry sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Soda...I didn't mean to yell like that...I'm just—I need to get some rest," he said as he walked to his bedroom.

Sodapop sighed to himself. He didn't mean to hurt Darry's feelings.

Ponyboy walked in through the front door. "Hey, Soda."

"Hey, Ponyboy..." He said, sighing.

"What's wrong with you?" Ponyboy asked, hanging up his coat.

"Darry's mad at me, I think."

"Why?" Pony asked, sitting on a dining room chair next to him.

"Told him I broke up with Sandy because I liked another girl."

"You broke up with Sandy?" Ponyboy asked, surprised. "Yes!" He cheered. Sodapop looked at him. "I'm sorry, Soda," Ponyboy said, clearing his throat. He never really did like Sandy, even though he always said he did.

"So anyways, who's the lucky girl you like?"

Sodapop sighed. "Well...just don't freak out, okay?"

Ponyboy's smile turned to a scowl. He automatically then knew who he was talking about.

Sodapop drew in a breath.  
"It's Ch—"

"Nope." Ponyboy interrupted, slamming his hands on the table and marching off to his room.

"Pony! Ponyboy Michael Curtis!" Soda yelled but the only reply he got was a door slam.

Sodapop sighed as he walked outside, on the verge of tears. Both Darry and Ponyboy were mad at him for liking Cherry. He knew Ponyboy was mad because he really hated her, but what about Darry?

He just decided to go for a walk.

Cherry walked down to the Orange, which was the store that had the best clothes in the whole city. It was on the East side, though.

She stepped into the store, browsing at clothes. She looked over to see some Greaser girls, dressed in denim vests and skin tight pants, smoking cigarettes while looking at clothes.

Cherry laughed to herself. How could them girls do such a thing? Look unpresentable and dirty.

She looked for something cute when she saw a pink plaid skirt, scandalously mid-thigh in length. Cherry then smirked when she saw it. She'd think she'd never use it, but it was really cute so she bought it anyway.

Walking out of the store, she spotted the middle Curtis brother. The cutest one.

"Hey, Sodapop!"

He turned around and smiled that adorable smile of his. She skipped over to him.

"Hey, Cherry." Sodapop said cheerfully.

"What's going on with you?" Cherry asked.

Soda shrugged. "Just going for a walk. Darry and Pony are super pissed at me."

Cherry pursed her lips and thought. "Hey, let's go for a walk."

Sodapop blushed. "Okay."

Ponyboy was writing in his composition book for an essay for school. Darry was listening to the radio.

"Darry, can you turn that down, please? I can't think."

"Sorry, Pony." Darry turned it down. "I'm gonna head out."

"Where to?" Ponyboy asked.

"Buy groceries." Darry walked out of the house as Ponyboy continued writing in his composition book.

Darry walked down the street into town to the local supermarket.

Then he spotted Sodapop and Cherry. Together. At a café. The fuck?!

Cherry smiled as she sipped on her drink. "So you really did love that horse, did you?"

Sodapop nodded. "I did..."

Cherry held his hand. "I'm so sorry..."

He shrugged. "I also broke up with my girlfriend the other day."

Cherry's eyes widened. "Really? How come?"

Sodapop sighed. This was it. "Because...because I really like—"

Cherry then felt someone grab her wrist. She gasped as she looked to see Darry Curtis.

"C'mon." He pulled her along, away from Sodapop.

"Hey!" Cherry exclaimed, alarmed.

Sodapop stood up. "Darry!"

Darry pulled Cherry along faster behind a building, where no one could see.

Cherry pulled away. "What's your deal?" She asked in annoyance.

Darry only looked at her with darkness in his eyes.

"Well?" She asked again. She was blushing like crazy too. Alone with Darry...

Darry only walked closer, gripped her hips and pulled her close.

Cherry started to feel panicky but as well as excited. "What...what are we—"

Darry shut her up by placing his lips on hers.

Cherry's eyes widened, but she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She then closed her eyes as she wrapped her leg around his hip.

Darry ran his hands through her hair, stroking her hips. His lips then traveled to her neck, giving small kisses and nips.

"Mmmph...Darry..." She whispered. Darry only started rubbing her lower back and pulling down the collar of her shirt, kissing her shoulders.

"Darry...I think we should stop..."

Darry then slowly pulled away. "Wh-why? I thought you were enjoying this..."

Cherry then crossed her legs shyly since she was really turned on. She really did. Did Darry love her too?

"I did. I just...think we should be in somewhere more...private?"

Darry smirked. Forget Sodapop. Forget Ponyboy. Forget her socy ex-boyfriend. "So does that mean we're a...thing now?"

Cherry bit her lip and smiled to herself. "Sure. But we gotta keep it real quiet."

Darry smiled mischievously and licked his lips. "Hmm...alright." This should be exciting, the two both thought in their head.


	3. Chapter 3

She Can Get It (3) (Dirty)

Contains: LOTS OF SMUT, swearing

Pairing: Darry x Cherry (Charry)

A/N: The Bad Touch is seriously the best song to listen to if you're reading this fic. Alrighty bie.

CHAPTER 3

Cherry smiled to herself and hummed a song as she skipped to her bedroom.

"Why so happy?" Her mother asked.

Cherry shrugged. "Been a good day."  
She closed her bedroom door, looking at her new skirt.

She smirked to herself. Darry had said Ponyboy and Soda wouldn't be at the house that evening.

She had an idea...

Darry was reading his again in his usual spot. He really couldn't concentrate on his book, he was thinking about that evening. Cherry was coming over.

He sighed to himself. He couldn't believe Cherry actually really liked him. He thought she liked Ponyboy, or Sodapop. Whoops. Sodapop was coming home from work soon. Darry crossed his fingers that Soda wouldn't be all pissy at him.

Soda coincidentally then walked through the door, slamming it as he hung up his hat and walked straight to his room, not saying a word.

Darry sighed. Soon. Just about four more hours until he could see her.

"Got a four of spades?" Ponyboy asked.

Sodapop glared at him as he handed him the card. The two brothers were playing go fish at the dining room table.

"Aren't you two going to hang with the rest of the boys tonight?" Darry asked, putting on a shirt as he walked out of the bathroom.

Sodapop acted as if Darry wasn't there, continuing the game. "Yeah we are," Ponyboy said. "Go fish, Soda."

Soda sighed as he picked up a card from the deck. Ponyboy probably still doesn't know, Darry thought.

"Well, how long?"

Ponyboy shrugged. "Maybe a few hours. I dunno. Two-Bit and Steve said we're 'hitting it up' tonight, but who knows what that means."  
Ponyboy threw cards at Soda. "Stop cheating, you butt sniffer."

"Well, uh, shouldn't y'all be off then?"

Ponyboy stared suspiciously at Darry. "Is something up? What's with the rush?"

Darry shrugged. "Just wanted to have a bit of alone time."

"Yeah, with your slut..." Sodapop mumbled quietly under his breath. Darry heard but pretended he didn't.

"What was that, Soda?" Ponyboy asked.

"Nothing."

There was an awkward silence, but Ponyboy broke it. "Well, guess we should go now then. Later, Darry."

Ponyboy and Soda walked out the door, but Sodapop stopped by the door, his back facing Darry. Ponyboy headed out already.

"Are you with her?" Sodapop asked, expressionless.

"What?"

"I said," Sodapop raised his voice. "Are you with her."

Darry gulped. "Don't worry, I won't tell," Sodapop said quietly.

Darry then sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Sodapop's fist clenched, then relaxed. "Don't worry, you can have her. I'm not into her anymore. I have someone else now."

Darry felt a little relieved. "Thanks, Soda..."

Sodapop said nothing as he rushed out the door to catch up with Ponyboy.

Darry closed his eyes and sighed. He really wondered who that girl was.

He immediately went to clean up the house, cleaning up Soda and Pony's go fish game off the table and replacing it with a beautiful tablecloth and candles.

He had dinner cooking already. "What's with all the food?" Ponyboy had asked him. "Oh, uh, I'm gonna be really hungry tonight," was Darry's lame excuse.

Darry set up the plates, glasses and silverware too, and set up the food on the table.

Alright then, he thought. It's all set.

He quickly then went to go get some mints too and spayed on a bit of cologne.

Soon, he heard a knock on the door.

Darry drew in a breath and opened the door.

Cherry curtsied and smiled broadly. "Good evening."

Darry's eyes widened and he couldn't process words. "H-h..."

Cherry only fluttered her eyelashes. Her long red hair was down. She was wearing makeup but not too much, but boy, she was beautiful.

But the highlight of her appearance was her outfit. Whew. A cute white tank top that showed off her...distracting cleavage, and her pink plaid skirt.

"You look...wow..." Darry bit his lip.

Cherry giggled. "Thank you!" She walked in as Darry closed the door. He's wearing that cologne, Cherry thought. She tried to compose herself.

They sat for dinner, eating the delicious food that Darry made.

"My, my. You really are a good cook." Cherry said, smiling.

"Thank you," Darry said with a smile.

The two talked a lot as they ate and drank liquor. Man, I love how much we can talk now, Darry thought.

The two were talking about almost everything. Cherry and Darry had a great connection, and even told each other personal things as well.

After dinner, Cherry sat on the couch as Darry said he had to check on something in his bedroom.

He ran to his room to check in his drawers. Great job, Darry, he thought in his head. He found a condom at the bottom of the drawer, and he stuffed in his back pocket. He didn't think he'd use it tonight, though, he wanted to just be safe in case. He stuffed a few mints in his mouth as he posed in the mirror and headed back downstairs.

Meanwhile, Cherry was sitting on the couch, spraying a bit of perfume on herself from her purse and stuffing a few mints in her mouth too. She also reapplied her lip gloss as Darry came back.

He lit some scented candles and put a sultry tune on the record player, turning off the lights.

He sat next to Cherry, not wasting any time. He leaned in to kiss her, stroking a piece of hair behind her ear. She kissed back, resting her hands on his shoulders.

The two kissed some more as their tongues started teasing each other, then playing.

Cherry leaned back as Darry was on top of her. his fingers crawling up her thigh.

Cherry tensed at bit, then relaxed. Darry then pulled off her shirt, smirking as he stared at her lacy bra clad breasts. She smiled.

"Want me?" She whispered, pulling him down as he buried his face in her neck, kissing and biting.

"Yeah..." She sighed, as Darry kissed her shoulders and then started kissing the top of her breasts, undoing her bra.

He then scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom, shutting the door with his foot and placing her on the bed, climbing on top.

"You're so good..." Cherry moaned as Darry threw her bra on the floor, gently cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples.

Darry bit his lip, giving her a seductive look. "Sherri, baby..."

Cherry thought it was sexy when he called her by her real name.

"Say my name again..." She moaned as Darry squeezed.

"Sherri..." He kissed her lips. "Sherri..." He kissed her neck. "Sherri..." He flicked his tongue out at one of her nipples.

"Mmph..." She whimpered, crossing her legs because of her horniness.

She leaned closer and could smell his wonderful scent. Oh, that scent...

"I finger myself to you," she whispered in his ear.

Darry smirked. "Can I do it for you instead?"

Cherry smiled coyly.

"I'm home!" A voice shouted from another room.

The two's eyes widened and pulled away. Cherry quickly rushed to put her clothes back on.

After she finished, she smiled. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Darry... maybe we can do this again... next time?" She smiled.

"You bet," he said with a smile back. He opened the window as Cherry climbed out, being careful not to be spotted as she headed home.

Darry closed the window as he sighed and leaned against the wall.

Damn. That day was way more fun than Darry imagined.

Darry headed to the main room and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

Ponyboy was sitting on the couch. Sodapop stood there, smirking. There was a pretty girl standing beside him.

"Darry, this is my new girlfriend. Dorothy Randle."

Darry almost passed out.

"Hello, Darry. It's been a while."

Oh jeez, Darry thought in his head. Just what he needed—one of his brothers dating his ex girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

She Can Get It (4)

Contains: Lots of smut, swearing

Pairing: Darry x Cherry (Charry)

A/N: Awkward moment in Red Dawn when Randy the soc and Ponyboy are on the same team. Whoops, I meant Darren and Tommy. My bad.

CHAPTER FOUR

Darry was at work, doing his usual job with the roofing. Shirtless as always, too.

"Lookin' good there, Darrel."

Darry turned around to see Dorothy, smirking at him.

Darry wiped his hands on a cloth. "What are you doing here, Dory, shouldn't you be with Sodapop?"

She smiled with slyly. "So? What Sodypop doesn't know won't hurt him."

Dorothy was nineteen, but she looked sixteen or seventeen, maybe because of the bright colors she wore and the way she wore her reddish-blonde hair in high pigtails that curled in two single spirals, and the way her blue eyes were so big and innocent looking. She was one of those cute girls that you could never say no to since they looked so cute.

She was wearing a tight dress that was mid-thigh length and boots. Darry's co-workers stared at her.

She walked up to Darry and slowly scratched the back of his neck seductively. "Don't you miss me, Darry-boo? Sody is fun...but nobody can compare to you."

Darry rolled his eyes. Yah, that's why you were having sex with some soc in MY bed, Darry thought.

Darry turned. "I have to get back to work, Dory."

Dorothy cleared her throat. "I heard you got a new broad now. A soc? So impressive. You sure showed me, Darrel. Congrats on your payback." She sarcastically clapped.

Darry's fist clenched. "Go home, Dory."

Dorothy then bounced along down the road. I will find that girl, she thought to herself.

Cherry was at school, wearing her argyle sweater and her plaid skirt with her hair in a half ponytail.

She walked outside and spotted the youngest Curtis brother, playing with a yo-yo with his friends by the bottom pf the school steps.

She was about to approach him. "Hey, Cherry! You look sooo pretty today! Wanna come over to my house? We can hang out while reading magazines and braiding each others hair, or talk about the cute boys in our classes!" Some girls in Cherry's grade were saying to her.

"Oh, thanks y'all, but I kind of have something later, I'm so sorry."

The girls sighed. "Well, okay. See you later, Cherry!" They all walked off together.

Cherry looked back to see Ponyboy was then alone.

She walked up to him. "Uh, hey, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy groaned and walked in the other direction.

"Hey, Ponyboy, wait a second! Please!"

Ponyboy then reluctantly stopped and turned. "What?"

Cherry then bit her lip. "Well...I just..."

Ponyboy shook his head and turned away.

"If you keep ignoring me...I-I might kill myself or something!" Cherry screamed loudly.

Ponyboy then whipped his head around. "What?!"

Cherry then started to sob. "It's true..."

Ponyboy then sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder as they sat on the bench together. "Look, Cherry...I'm sorry about the way I'm treating you...but you have to understand how hard all of this for me. My two closest friends are dead...and when you broke my heart—"

Cherry grabbed Ponyboy's shirt and sobbed into it. "I'm sorry, Ponyboy...I want to take it all back... I really do... and if we could be friends again...please, I'm begging you...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

Ponyboy only sighed and put his arm around her. "It's alright, Cherry. Fresh start, okay?"

Cherry nodded and sobbed more. He then kissed her forehead.

"Well well, Ponyboy. Got a girlfriend?"

The two looked up. Cherry wiped her eyes.

"Dorothy, what are you doing here?" Ponyboy asked surprisingly, standing up.

She shrugged. "Just went out for a walk. Soda told me that I should hang out with his brothers some more."

Cherry tapped Ponyboy. "Who's this, Ponyboy?"

Dorothy held out her hand as Cherry shook it. Damn, she has real soft hands and pretty nails, Cherry thought. She thought Dorothy was really cute.

"I'm Dorothy Randle. Older sister of that nuthead Steve. Ex-girlfriend of Darrel Curtis and currently dating Sodapop Curtis."

Cherry's eyes widened and mouth slightly opened at 'Ex-girlfriend of Darrel Curtis.' She cleared her throat. "Well, I...hope you and Sodapop are happy together."

Dorothy gave a cute innocent smile. "Aw, that's sweet! Thank you! I hope the best for you and Ponyboy as well!" And at that her soft blue ocean eyes turned to the dark angry shade of sea as she waved and turned around to walk.

Cherry was about to say something, but was interrupted by Ponyboy's hand abruptly grabbing hers. "So,  
where should we go, babe? Maybe we can go for a walk together as our first date!"

Cherry felt like she just took a brick to the head. Girlfriend...? She repeated in her mind. But...if she rejected him, then they'd go back to not speaking to each other for who knows how long...

"Oh...kay!" Cherry faked a gleeful smile.

Ponyboy smiled as he interlocked fingers with her.

Darry sighed as he walked through the door, wiping his forehead. It was a long day.

He walked into the main room to see Dorothy, clad in a pink sundress and her reddish-blonde hair down.

"Hi, Darry. How was work?"

"Dory...you look different."

"Yeah. I do, don't I?" She stood up and walked over. "Don't I remind you of that socy little broad?"

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't play stupid, you little fucker." She ran her fingers down his chest. "Soda told me about you and her. He told me aaallll about her too."

Darry grimaced. Soda told even though he said he wouldn't? Well, it was only fair.

"Who'd you tell?"

"Nobody, Darry. I promise." She started feeling his biceps. "I met her today. Such a sweet girl."

Darry drew in a breath and bit his lip. "You better not have told her anything."

"Well, I may have told her about...us."

"What?!" He almost knocked over the table lamp.

"Calm down, Darrell. Besides, it looks like she found someone new anyways."

"What the hell're you talking about, Randle?!"

"Ohoho, calling me by my last name now." She clapped. "Soo tough."  
She turned away. "But it seems that her and...Ponyboy are a thing now?"

"Ponyboy hates her."

"That's not what it looked like when I saw her. My my, she was crying on his shoulder with his arm around her, kissing her forehead. Now, if that doesn't say 'relationship,' I don't know what—"

"Bitch! You're lying!"

"I'm not, unfortunately. Oh well. But don't I look so cute with this look?" She spun. "I rock it better than her."

"I can't believe this. In fact, I don't. Just get out of my house."

She shrugged. "Whatever. I'm just saying what I saw." She walked out of the house.

Cherry and Ponyboy were walking around East side.

"So...I know this is a hard subject for you...but what was...Johnny and Dallas really like?"

Ponyboy stuffed his hands in his sweater pockets. "Well...I told you about Johnny...he got beat up by the socs a bit ago. He was a real tough fighter. But after the beating...he became a real nervous wreck...and...and before he, y'know... Dally said he was proud of Johnny... being all brave after saving those kids and all... And that was all Johnny ever wanted. For Dallas to be proud of him. He gave me a letter before he died, he put inside...inside a book we read. And...here. I have it..."

Ponyboy sniffled and wiped his tears, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

Cherry took it and unfolded it.

She gulped after finishing. Tears started flowing from her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see him." She sniffled. "I regret it so much. I should have saw him. And now it's too late."

She sat and started sobbing. "Even Dallas too... I'm such a horrible person for blowing him off like that. He didn't deserve it. And now..." She started sobbing harder.

Ponyboy knelt beside her and pressed his hands to her face, lifting it to look in her eyes.

"It's not your fault. I know you feel bad about all this...but we have to keep strong and carry on."

Cherry nodded as she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Ponyboy smiled and stood up, letting out his hand. "C'mon."

Cherry grabbed it as he pulled her up, as they looked into each others eyes.

Ponyboy pulled her in for a hug. She leaned on Ponyboy's chest and blushed, closing her eyes.

He's so warm...and he smells nice...

And the only person on her mind at the moment was purely just him.

Ponyboy Curtis.


End file.
